Walk a mile
by blakes boogie
Summary: Summary : Hall of Mirrors entry. How much can be learned from walking a mile in each other's shoes. This story is meant as a bit of fun and is not meant to stick perfectly to cannon but it is based somewhere between the take over and the Fae war.


_**Hall of mirror's entry**_

_**Title : Walk a mile.**_

_**Summary : How much can be learned from walking a mile in each other's shoes. This story is meant as a bit of fun and is not meant to stick perfectly to cannon but it is based somewhere between the take over and the Fae war.**_

_**A/N This was my first attempt at entering a contest, I had great fun writing it and hope you enjoy reading it. Go and check out the other stories, they are all really different and a good read especially the winner **__**Need to know**__**. **_

_**Beta : The wonderful and supportive Jaxg. **_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...**_

"Eric, I really don't want to go tonight." I almost whined as I stepped out of the shower so Eric could get in. We (Eric) had decided it would not be in our best interests to shower together, we always managed to lose time instead of saving it.

"Lover, you know we have to go. The party is being thrown to honour you and your bravery for saving the King." I pouted and huffed out of the room. I heard the water start and thought I would be sneaky and tip toe back in and maybe distract him enough for us to be late... I really didn't want to go.

"Sookie, I can hear you. Go and put your costume on and I will be out shortly." Grrrr, I should have known there was no sneaking up on a thousand year old vampire.

I went back into the bedroom and shuddered at the sight of the costumes hanging on the back of the door. Eric's was a beautiful shade of emerald green; but hanging limp it looked like a reject from a Robin Hood play. I had seen him in it when he had a fitting, he was going to make the most handsome and beautiful Fairy. The skin tight Lycra managed to hug every itty, bitty curve and bulge. Yummy!

The party had been organised to thank me for saving the King of Nevada's ass; and at this moment I wish I hadn't bothered. But that would have meant not saving Eric either. I didn't want to go; I didn't want to be the centre of attention. I didn't want or need de Castro's thanks. The theme for the party was reflection; you had to come dressed as your partner.

Pam had it lucky. Her current squeeze was a high powered business woman. I can't remember exactly what Jackie did. She had explained it (in length) but she used technical terms and acronyms I didn't understand so I hate to admit it, but I tuned out. Pam had showed me her costume, not that you could call it one since it was just a very well tailored designer suit. It was grey with a light pink pinstripe which she planned on matching with the cami-top she brought to go underneath, the most outlandish item were her shoes. They were easily 4-inches high with peep toes, grey to match the suit with a dainty pink flower on the side. I was truly envious of Pam, my costume was hideous and I dreaded putting it on. I had no idea how I was going to stand up straight in those boots, let alone walk.

"Why are you not dressed lover?" Damn that vampire, he really made me jump. I suppose if I hadn't been musing on how I hated my costume I would have noticed his presence. I hadn't realised I was in the middle of my bedroom staring into space; I gulped and moved over to my dressing table and began getting dressed.

oOoOoOoOo

An hour later we were both in our costumes and trying to squeeze into Eric's car.

"It might be a good idea to take my car so we have more space and save both of us from getting wrinkled."

"I will not be seen... in THAT excuse for a car." I could tell he was going to say he wouldn't be seen dead, but of course he is already dead. I tried not to laugh as he huffed and wedged himself and his wings into the car.

oOoOoOoOo

We arrived at a swanky hotel in Shreveport and could hear the sound of music and chatter wafting out of the open windows; the party was already in full swing. We made our way to the main door and I kept fidgeting with my cape trying to shake the creases out as Eric scowled at me.

"Lover, please leave that alone; it is making you look nervous. We cannot afford show any sign of weakness." I stopped dead as his words sunk in. Oh no, please don't tell me we are in trouble again! I wish I could go longer than a few months without a life or death situation. I sighed and reluctantly asked,

"Are we in danger?"

"No more than normal. I have a prominent position and you now have certain amount of notoriety; together we will always have those who wish us harm." I knew Eric meant well by trying to get me to realise that appearances were very important in his world; if you show any sign of weakness it will be swiftly exploited.

"Oh, just the _normal_ then, I am so glad it's nothing new. I just have to get used to celebrity – vamp style, huh?" I didn't wait for an answer and marched with purpose towards the main entrance, Eric quickly caught me and put his arm around my waist, he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Can we at least try and enjoy ourselves, please." I melted into his side and relaxed instantly as I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Sometimes this bond of ours was great.

The concierge nodded his head towards Eric as we passed and made our way across the lobby. I felt very self conscious. My cape was billowing behind me and the heels of my thigh-high boots clip-clopped loudly on the peach marble floor. I tried to hold my head up high but I felt like a bad extra from the Hammer House of Horrors. Eric squeezed my hand to reassure me and led us into the enormous ballroom where every head turned to stare.

I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole! We stood being scrutinised as the band fizzled out its last few notes and then there was complete silence. There was an uncomfortable cough from the far corner and a shuffle of feet before the Kings voice was heard.

"Welcome to our special guest, Miss Sookie Stackhouse." There was a smattering of applause before de Castro continued. The king was dressed in a red suit covered in sequins; it caught the light with every slight movement. I could only assume his partner of choice was a show girl or something similar, and this was his interpretation of her costume. "Please, mingle and enjoy. We will have proper speeches later." He held his arm out pointing towards the buffet table and then the band struck up again. People began to mingle and talk once more. _Oh my days_, there were to be _proper_ speeches later; what were they going to say? Again I was reminded that I hated being the centre of attention.

"Pssssst." I heard a hissing sound and turned to find Amelia beckoning me over. Eric raised his eyebrow but wouldn't budge from our position. I nodded my head to the side hoping Amelia would get the message and come over to us to talk.

"WOW, Sook you look great." I took in her appearance and assumed she was still with Tray. She was dressed in overalls, but instead of dark blue they were bright bubble gum pink with sparkles on the breast pocket. I let my cape fall open a bit more and heard Eric's hiss of appreciation. My boots came to mid-thigh but my shorts were daisy duke's of the smallest order so there was quite a lot of leg still showing. The top was a white halter with a sharp collar and plunging neckline. I had to go out and buy a special type of corset that plunged as much as the top; you could see bare skin right down to the tip of my belly button. The bow tie was a flash of red colour to match the lining of my cape. Eric had tried to get me to wear the fangs, but I refused point blank. The overall appearance was very reminiscent of the old fashioned Count Dracula movies (albeit a porn version).

"You too Ames, where's Tray?" As I asked the question I spotted him making his way back to Amelia with two drinks in his hands; he was easy to identify in a crowd as his conical hat stood out above the sea of heads.

"Hey Sookie, looking good." Tray looked me up, down and sideways much to the displeasure of my date. Eric growled and stepped closer to me. "Oh, sorry man, no disrespect meant." Tray passed Amelia her drink, held up his hand in surrender and Eric relaxed slightly. Tray spoke directly to Eric "You're a braver man then me; you wouldn't catch me dead in Lycra." Tray blanched the moment he let the pun slip, but I just giggled. I could appreciate the irony in what he said.

"Don't worry," I reached over and rubbed his arm, "It's not the first time he's worn Lycra for me." I winked as Tray spat his drink all over the floor. Eric smirked and added.

"I find Lycra very good at showing off my physique." With that he turned us away, I looked over my shoulder to find Amelia giggling as she held Tray's witches hat so he could bend over and cough up the remainder of his drink.

As we passed through the crowd, Eric nodded and spoke to quite a few Vampires I had never met and a few I vaguely remembered. I stayed by his side smiling and nodding but never once opening my mouth unless I was asked a direct question. I wanted to stay under the radar as much as possible, which in this outfit was doubtful.

I saw familiar faces all around. Sam was here with a date and I think I might have even seen Quinn, I just hoped he kept his distance. I caught sight of Pam and her date Jackie; they made a lovely couple although Jackie looked far from comfortable in Pam's latex and leather. At one point I saw someone else I recognised but couldn't put a name to the face. Whoever it was they noticed me watching and scurried out of sight which I found odd. It niggled my brain but I tried to carry on smiling and nodding, my checks were starting to ache from keeping my smile so long.

I tugged Eric's hand to get his attention and when he leaned down I told him I had to visit the powder room. He kissed my forehead and went back to his conversation. As I made my way to the door Amelia caught up with me.

"Off to the ladies?"

"Yep, need to freshen up and I need a break from smiling like a Cheshire bloody cat!" We giggled and looped arms as we looked for the signs of the bathrooms.

As we entered Amelia stopped short and gasped.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Magic, big magic... it reeks in here." That wasn't good, the last time we had to deal with magic Eric lost his memory. I had to get back to warn him.

I turned and was face to face with Sarah Newlin; she was the person I had been trying to name earlier (In my defence she had dyed her hair dark.). She was chanting, it sounded like Latin. She was reciting a spell. I lunged for her to try and stop her but she dodged me at the last moment and I ended up on my ass tangled in my cape writhing on the floor.

As Sarah continued to chant, I felt the thick haze of magic envelope me and within seconds I was unconscious.

oOoOoOoOo

I woke wrapped in my cloak; it took me a while to find the edge so I was able to move enough to sit up. My throat burned with thirst, I had never felt this kind of yearning before. I sniffed and closed my eyes as I detected the familiar scent of Eric, he must be close for me to be able to pick his scent out of so many others. I got to my feet with ease and saw Amelia in a heap on the floor. I wondered where Tray was as there was a strong smell of wolf in the air, so he must be close also. I needed to find Eric; I needed to warn him that Sarah Newlin was around here somewhere and up to no good.

I made my way back to the ballroom noticing that I was walking so carefully I made very little noise. I was single-mindedly looking for Eric ignoring all else, maybe I should have taken more notice. It took me no time at all to find him in the corner dressed in his delightfully tight green Lycra outfit with silly little wings, pretending to be a fairy – Eric the Emerald green Fairy. As I got close I was concerned that Eric was injured. He was slumped against the wall holding his head, and I crouched down next to him and placed my hand on his knee. He looked in my eyes and I was reminded of the lost Eric I rescued from that dark road on New Year's Day. I sighed, took a breath and stilled in panic. I rolled my tongue along my top teeth to find fangs!

"Ewic... Ewic, ook at ee. Ee ave a pwob-em." That was the mother of all under statements. Eric just moaned. I was having real trouble trying to talk around the fangs. "EWIC, or cri-in out oud, ee ave a pwob-em. Sssssnap out of it!" I patted his knee in the hope of getting his attention; he was rocking back and forth holding his fists to his temples.

"There are so many voices... it is too much." I finally took notice of our surroundings, there seemed to be a high level of panic throughout the room. People were rushing around but I only had eyes for Eric.

"Ewic, ook at ee..." I reached and placed my hand on his cheek and tilled his head so I could see his eyes. My mouth started to water with the heat of his skin and scent rolling off him, when he looked at me I was struck with just how handsome he really was. My mouth wasn't the only part of my body to react; I was taken by surprise as a surge of lust travelled through my body. I would have said it made me breathless; but it was at that point I noticed I hadn't taken a breath in some time and felt no need to draw air in to my body. I had to fight the urge to cup the bulge in his _tights_. I could feel myself leaning toward him, smelling his delicious aroma; I let my hand, which was on his cheek, move to snake into his hair. I applied gentle pressure to bring his head forward and closer to me. I moved into kiss him and made him jump when my fangs caught his bottom lip. There was a tiny bead of blood which I quickly licked clean. His taste was wonderful; I closed my eyes to appreciate the flavour. The burning in my throat was at a fever pitch. I needed more, and I needed it now.

"Sookie?" he held his hand over his lip and backed into the wall in a bid to get as far away from me as possible. His expression was confused and worried, it really didn't suit him.

I shook my head in an attempt to try and focus on the problem at hand; I calmed myself and felt my fangs retract. "Eric I think I know what's happened. I saw Sarah Newlin out by the bathroom and she was chanting in Latin, she must have cast a spell. I can only guess that it was to make vampires vulnerable, as I have fangs and you seem to be hearing thoughts." I looked into his eyes and he nodded in agreement. "We need to find her and whoever she's working with, because there is no way in the world she could have pulled this off on her own." I got up and held out my hand to help Eric. Out the corner of my eye I could see a giant Red glitter ball that was Felipe fawning over some woman dressed like Don Juan De Marco. I saw her extend her fangs and sink them into the King's neck. I turned away just in time to avoid Miss Don Juan ripping open the red sparkly pants.

I held Eric's hand and marvelled at the heat generated by his touch and was lost again to the sensations ripping through my body. Gosh, Vampires were more randy than a spotty 16 year old dying to pop their cherry. How did any of them get anything done when every other thought was about sex? Again I tried to shake the haze of arousal from my mind.

"Eric, we need to find Amelia and Tray, can you see them? Can you _hear_ them?" If he had my power he might be able to hear Amelia as she was a very load broadcaster, or maybe that would be Tray now. Oh this was already getting confusing, we had to sort this out as soon as possible.

I pulled Eric toward the door which led back towards the bathrooms when he tugged at my hand to stop me. I looked at him and felt deep sympathy as his face was a battlefield of emotions; the strongest seemed to be pain. I raised an eyebrow as if to question him.

"Sookie..." His voice was barely a whisper has he blushed crimson and ducked his head. "Sookie, I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach." He chewed his bottom lip and looked at me through his blonde eyelashes.

"Oh baby, I feel that way too but we have to wait, we need to try and sort this out first." I was starting to think that Eric's libido was due to being a vampire but maybe not.

"No, no, Sookie. It's not that, it hurts and I don't know what to do." His expression was pained as realisation dawned in my mind.

"Eric honey. I think I know what's wrong, at least we're heading in the right direction." If it wasn't for the discomfort written on his face I would have laughed at the strangeness of his predicament.

We reached the bathrooms: luckily the men's room was right next to the ladies. I pointed Eric to the correct door and went to see if Amelia was conscious yet. My witchy friend was still in a heap on the floor where I had left her, so much for Tray being around. It was then I realised the smell of Were I assumed to be Tray before was actually coming from Ames. I felt the heat roll off of her in waves and I was surprised to find out I could physically detect the melodic beat of her heart, it was strong and steady so I knew nothing disastrous had happened to her.

I heard a cough and looked up to see Eric half hanging around the bathroom door.

"Er... Sookie?" Oh hell no! I was not helping him with that particular problem.

"Point and shoot honey, just point and shoot." I closed my eyes in the hope than when I opened them again he would have disappeared back into the bathroom. For once something went my way, I heard the door thump as it shut with him inside and I went back to tending to Amelia.

Amelia finally started to stir as Eric came back out into the hallway; I helped her sit as she blinked back to consciousness.

"Sook, what the hell happened?"

"As far as I can tell we have all been cursed. I think Sarah Newlin had something to do with the whole switch-aroo."

"Okay, so first we have to find her and sort out exactly what she has done." Amelia stood up gingerly, her nose started to twitch and her eyes hooded as though she was about to sneeze, she dug around in her pocket for a tissue and held it to her nose just in time to catch it. As she let out an almighty sneeze the air around her became thick and the familiar gloopy sound of a transformation was emanating from her.

I stepped back and Eric protectively put his arms around me. Yet again I was struck by his touch and that fluttering feeling ran across my lower abdomen. I was momentarily lost in the surge of lust and my fangs popped down scraping my bottom lip and drawing blood. Eric leaned over my shoulder to kiss the blood away. I twisted in his grip and paid full attention to the kiss as I probed his mouth with my tongue. It took me a few seconds to realise something wet was being pushed into the side of my leg, I knew it wasn't Eric as both of his hands had a firm grip in my hair. I finally found the will to break the kiss and look down on the most beautiful jet black wolf. She was quite small compared to the wolves I had previously seen.

"There you are; have you seen Amelia? I can't find her anywhere." Tray picked that very moment to burst through the doors in search of Ames.

"Sssssshe'sss ere." I broke out of Eric's hold and closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on getting my fangs to retract. I was absentmindedly stroking Amelia's ear while I calmed myself waiting for them to recede back into my gums.

"What the hell are you talking about Sook? And why can't you talk properly?" He seemed genuinely confused.

I held my hand up for him to wait, but Eric beat me to it.

"This wolf is the witch, it seems we have all been cursed and our talents have been transferred to our partners."

"Get out of here!" He crouched down and looked into the dark black eyes of the wolf by my feet.

"Oh sugar, we need to get you to change back."

Amelia opened her mouth and displayed an impressive array of very sharp teeth; her wet nose twitched and I warned Trey to stand back. Again the sneeze was followed by the gloopy sound and the body of my best friend started to form from the fur. I had not realised before that Amelia had a rather large tattoo on her hip of a black panther, maybe she had a thing for cats. If I thought more of him, I would suggest Quinn to her but Tray was ten times better.

Once she was back in human form she quickly pulled on her overalls and we made a plan. Tray didn't like not being able to change, Eric whispered that Tray was thinking it made him weak and useless; I rolled my eyes at the male pride. Eric was holding up well, but I had a feeling he was using the hole my vampire brain would create, to hide in. He had not broken physical contact with me since we exited the ballroom (apart from the bathroom break). He either held my hand or placed his hand on the small of my back, but contact was constant.

We split in our groups; Tray and Amelia went back towards the lobby and Eric and I ducked into a nearby empty conference room.

"Okay baby, now it's your turn to show us what you're made of." I led us towards the middle of the empty room and sat Indian style, I kept hold of Eric's hand so he was forced to do the same and sit facing me with his long legs crossed.

"I don't know what to do or how to do this. How do I filter everyone else out and zero in on one person's thoughts?" I could tell he was tense and he was worried.

"First things first, you need to calm down; if it works - great but if it doesn't then we try something else." At that he smiled, the first eye crinkling smile I had seen on his beautiful face all evening; the sight of him shot a bolt right down to my centre. I had to close my eyes and calm myself before I got distracted again. "Hold my hands and close your eyes, can you feel my brain?"

"Not really, it's not there." He scrunched his brow in concentration.

"That's good, that's how it's meant to be. Vampire brains are like holes."

"This is so strange; I have never felt anything like this before."

"Just relax. Can you feel any other brains close by?"

"I'm not sure. There is something or someone in the hallway but it is not clear, I'm only getting pictures and they seem to be clouded, almost a red colour."

"That would be a Were. Do feel anyone else? Try going further; try to feel your way closer to the ballroom."

"It's so loud." Eric physically winced.

"Hold my hands tighter, it will help you focus. I know it's loud but try and scan the room, try and listen to any thoughts out of the ordinary."

I watched as Eric's facial expression changed from confused to worried to angry and back again.

After a while he popped his eyes open and shouted "GOT HER!" He jumped to his feet and then promptly fell back to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, I have the most peculiar feeling in my legs and my feet are numb."

"Here honey, hold my hand. You have just been sitting awkwardly for too long and you have pins and needles." I helped him up, held his arm and kept him steady as the feeling returned. "Better yet?"

"Yes, thank you." He took a deep breath before continuing "Sarah Newlin is the other side of the ballroom, I think she may be in the kitchen area, there is a lot of white and stainless steel in her thoughts." I was impressed Eric had mastered the use of telepathy so quickly.

"Okay, can you tell if she is with anybody?" The skin between his eyebrows puckered as he concentrated.

"I can tell there are two other humans with her and I think there is a vampire with them." I growled, I was so shocked by the sound coming from my throat, I could feel the rumble right down to my toes.

"What makes you think the vampire is with them?" I was angry at the thought of another turncoat. Jake had caused enough carnage in Rhodes.

"I don't know what makes me think that, but I do believe the vampire is with them and not just in the same place at the same time." I wondered if Eric was receiving any kind of thoughts or vibes from the vampire, it could put me in a sticky position. How do I explain the occasional stray vampire thought?

"We need to go and find Amelia and Tray." I pulled Eric in for a hug and I could feel the beat of his heart as he held me against his chest. I looked up and was distracted by the pulse in his neck; because of the boots I was wearing, I was just at the right height. I leaned in to gently place a kiss on his neck and I felt his life force whooshing through the fat juicy vein just below the surface. I kept my lips against his warm skin and felt my fangs elongate. I was desperate to bite, to taste him, to quench the thirst in my throat. We didn't have time for this... I knew if I had a taste of him now it would lead to other pleasurable pursuits, we would have to wait for later.

"Eric; we need to go, now." I knew my voice was strained but I was concentrating so hard on my self control, I could not afford to waste energy on politeness. I had a sudden epiphany, if this is how Eric feels from day to day how in the world does he control himself enough to deal with humans let alone being so close to me? It gave me more respect for my Viking; maybe it was the 1000 plus years of experience that allows him to have better control than I.

Holding hands we left the conference room and started back toward the lobby in a bid to find the Were and witch. At a table in the corner sat Tray and the black wolf.

"Oh no did she sneeze again?"

"Unfortunately yes, and I think she is running out of energy to transform back." Tray had a hand on the head of the wolf and was rubbing behind its ears.

"What did you manage to find out?"

"Most of the other party goers are still in the ballroom, I saw Pam and her date; they are meeting us here soon."

Speak of the devil, or vampire. "Master, are you well?" She bowed her head toward Eric and sneered as she noticed us holding hands.

"Coping; and you?"

"I am not coping, I am HUMAN!" I could tell Pam was truly upset at being human, she loved being a vampire and saw humans as inferior so this would really be tough for her.

"Calm down Pam, how is Jackie doing? And where is she?" I looked past her but Jackie was nowhere to be seen.

"I left her in the ballroom as she would not stop trying to bite me. I do not get bitten! I am the one who bites!"

"Enough of that for now; we know where the ones who did this are, so hopefully we can get it sorted and everyone will be back to normal soon." I hoped that was true as I could not cope with the rush of sensations for much longer. Eric was only holding my hand but it seemed to have a direct connection to another part of my body. The fluttering in my lower abdomen was getting unbearably distracting. I hoped I was hiding my inner turmoil but then my fangs popped out and both Eric and Pam smirked.

"What are we going to do about Amelia? We need her expertise; she's the witch."

"Tray you forget, you're the witch now." Tray blanched and started sputtering.

"But I... I don't... you can't expect me... where do I start..." I had an idea and turned to Eric.

"Do you think you could read her thoughts while she is in her wolf form?"

"I could try."

"Put your hand on her head, it will make the connection clearer." Eric knelt down next to Amelia and placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"Amelia, think at Eric. We need to know if he can pick up your thoughts."

Eric sat back and huffed at the wolf. "I don't care for touching you either, but this needs to be done." I dread to think what Amelia was thinking at Eric, she was never his biggest fan but she had always been civil to his face. However, you can't hide your thoughts from a telepath.

"Amelia sweetie; we need to know what to do. If those that cast the spell die, then what happens to the curse. Does it die with them?" I hoped it would work the same as Hallow's curse and it would be lifted with their death. I was shocked at my own thoughts, how could I think nothing of killing a group of humans? We needed to un-switch and fast; being a vampire was starting to really affect the way I viewed the world.

Eric had moved back to touching Amelia and answered for her. "The curse should break with their deaths but there is no guarantee, they may have been able to make the spell independent so therefore it does not need a living caster. We wouldn't know until we try."

Half of me was excited at the prospect of fighting and killing, the other half was horrified at what might need to be done. "Right, plan of action; we come at them from every angle and take them alive. We need some supplies and a look at the hotel layout would be good." I strode off towards the reception desk in the search of the manager. Eric caught up with me and held my hand in what was now beginning to feel normal.

We got to the desk and the staff seemed to be oblivious to the havoc taking place in their ballroom, maybe they were used to having raucous parties. I asked to see the manager and waited. I watched a pudgy man approach. His shirt was gaping at every button pulled ridiculously tight across his rotund belly, his hair was a non-descript brownish colour and was pasted to his head with some kind of product (maybe Brylcreem). He was snuffling like he had run to get here.

"Good evening. I am Mr Squires, can I help you... err... Miss..." I knew he was angling for my name but I had no intention of giving it to him. I waited for him raise his gaze from my bust to my face and tried to capture him; I tried to glamour him, I think I was doing it right. I pulled Eric toward me a whispered out the side of my mouth, "Am I doing this right?"

"It would appear so, tell him what you want and try to mentally push the suggestion."

Five minutes later we had seen footage of Sarah Newlin and her cohorts on the CCTV screens in the security suite. Mr Squires had also been helpful enough to give us a copy of the hotel's schematics; we now knew there were only two exits from the kitchen they were in. Eric and I took them back to the others and finalised our plans.

oOoOoOoOo

Eric and I were waiting for a text to come through to tell us that Tray, Amelia and Pam were in position. We were crouched down behind some vegetable boxes in a service exit; Eric was so close behind me I could feel every breath blow past my cheek. I felt the tightening down below and my fangs popped down.

"I do believe you make a very randy Vampire, lover." I could just imagine the grin on his face. Again I had to suppress my urges; we had more important things to do. Slowly, painfully my fangs retracted. Good God they had been up and down like a yoyo.

"Sookie, I think you should feed."

"What? I can't... I don't know how." I was terrified at the thought of feeding from someone but especially from Eric. "If I'm quick I could grab a True Blood." I think with my increased speed I could be to the bar and back in a flash.

"No Sookie, you need the real thing, synthetic will not do. You are the only one of us with increased physical abilities; they have a vampire on their side too and you need every advantage." As he was rationalising he moved in front of me and held me to his chest placing my head in the crook of his neck. I would only need to turn my face and I would be perfectly positioned to bite.

"What if I can't stop?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"When you feel my heartbeat start to slow then you need to stop. I trust you Sookie." He leaned back and looked into my eyes. I knew what he was saying was right but it didn't stop me being frightened. "Bite Sookie."

I placed a kiss above the vein in his neck and darted my tongue out to lick the area, Eric shuddered and let out a sigh of pleasure. My fangs came down without me even trying; I placed them on his skin and could feel the thud of his heart pumping his blood. I increased the pressure and felt his skin give way and my fangs plunged into his flesh. The rush of liquid was divine, it was warm and coppery and a delight on my palate. I drew the wondrous fluid into my mouth and savoured every last drop. I became aware of my hands rubbing their way across his broad shoulders and down his chest, bumping over his defined abs to tangle with the waist of his tights. I could hear his breathing getting laboured as he pulled me into his chest. I managed to get my hand into the very tight tights and discovered he was going commando – Yum.

I wrapped my hand around his length and squeezed gently as I simultaneously drew another mouthful of blood. Eric groaned, he brought one of his hands around to the front of my top and slid it in to cup my breast. I began to move my hand up and down his manhood slowly at first but when he started to tweak my nipple my speed increased. I was lost in the sensations ravishing my body and my panties became very damp. I pushed myself into his body desperate for friction, all the while pumping with my hand and sucking with my mouth.

"Sookie... you need to stop." Eric's voice was husky and horse with lust. I halted my movements and concentrated on unlatching from his neck. It was very hard to pull my fangs from his skin and lose the taste of his blood. I took a second to try and calm myself enough to retract them. As I was trying to regain my composure Eric stayed perfectly still, I was glad for small mercies as I don't think I could control myself enough not to take him there and then in the dirty corridor. Finally my fangs were back to normal and I could lick the wound clean and start the healing. I dragged my tongue in a long luxurious stroke which seemed to stoke the heat between us. Eric finally moved and pulled my top to one side exposing the top of my breasts, he scooped them out of the corset so they bulged in the most appealing way. Eric bent his head to smother kisses on the newly exposed skin. The heat made it feel out of this world, he was a master with his mouth but this was new, this was wonderful. I resumed my hand movements much to the excitement of my human beau. I could feel his whole body stiffen as I continued to pump and then he let go of my breast and grunted; he convulsed with every spurt of his seed. He slumped over my shoulder breathing very fast. I used the cape to wipe my hands clean and while he was still recovering I pricked my finger and smoothed my blood across the wounds on his neck so they would heal without a trace.

Once calm he stood and I took off the cape and offered it to him to clean up, although I had got the majority of it up my arm. He quickly righted himself as his phone buzzed.

"Now that was good timing." He checked the text and confirmed the others were in place.

The next five minutes was a rush of activity, Eric and I entered through the main door and surprised Sarah and her minions while Tray, Pam and the wolf that was Amelia entered quietly from the other entrance behind them.

"Now here is the whore and her dead piece of ass." It seemed Sarah had not realised what her little had spell had done. I was now the walking dead not Eric. I snapped my fangs down and enjoyed her reaction; fear filled her eyes.

"Not what you had planned?"

"W... what happened?" She stuttered and asked her companions who were are shocked as she was.

"You messed up, that's what happened." With that we all pounced.

I lunged for the Vamp who had been lurking to the side of the room, as my hand reached for her neck I saw her fangs pop and was glad I had just fed and was feeling particularly strong. I pushed her into the cooker behind her and slammed her head down causing the oven top to leave a circular mark across her cheek. It seemed to daze the other vampire enough for me to shift my weight and change my hold. I now had hold of both of her hands behind her back. I looked to see Eric standing over Sarah Newlin's body, his expression was unreadable. Pam and Tray were covered in blood and I only hoped it wasn't theirs. Amelia came around to my side and slumped down, the gloopy sound alerted us all to her change; my best friend was left shivering on the cold tile floor as we were all coming to terms with what just happened. It seems I was the only one not to kill my mark and as she was already dead that wasn't saying much.

I held our one surviving hostage and marched back towards the conference room Eric and I had used before. I could hear steps behind me and assumed the others were following. As we passed I grabbed a chair from the lobby and entered the room putting both chair and vamp in the middle of the empty space. The Vampire started to stir as we all formed a circle around her I was directly in front with Eric to one side and Pam to the other.

"Lover, would you like me to take over?" I could see that Eric was eager to do something, to be active. It was obvious that with only two other humans in the room he was better able to concentrate and be more like the normal Eric but he was currently human with all the vulnerabilities that came with it. I needed to approach this carefully, I couldn't emasculate him in front of his subordinates but I couldn't risk him getting hurt either. We needed information and this vampire was the only one left able to tell us what we needed to know.

I leaned over and cupped his cheek bringing his ear close to my lips. "Honey; do you mind if I have a go first? Feel free to make suggestions but I would like to try this new me, stretch my legs as it were." As I finished whispering I ran my tongue around the outside of his ear before dipping it in, the sound of his moan made my lady parts jump in anticipation. He raised his hand and stroked the back of his finger along my jaw line before answering in a whisper so quiet, I was sure no one else heard.

"Have fun but don't wear yourself out, I would like some quality time with you to repay the favour." Even in a whisper his voice was smooth and seductive, it made certain parts sizzle with excitement. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, when I opened my eyes I could see the bulge in his tights, it was clearly defined and throbbing... I took a deep breath I didn't need and turned back to the task in hand.

Pam and Tray were dutifully watching the vamp in the middle of the room but Amelia was looking at me with a knowing grin, damn; I forgot about Supe hearing. I am sure I would have blushed if it were possible.

While we stood in silence, all spread out in a circle, I had time to think through what had happened so far tonight. I am certain Sarah Newlin didn't intend for the swap that happened, which implies she either miscommunicated what she did want or she over estimated the witches' abilities. Rolling thoughts around in my head I had a sudden realisation, the vampire in front of us would be a human partner of a vampire still in the ballroom, surely someone would have missed and be looking for their partner by now.

"Amelia." I beckoned her over and whispered, "Can you please go and check on the ballroom, see if there is someone looking for their date." She nodded and left without a word.

Eric raised an eyebrow in question but it was that moment our little hostage came to.

"What is your name?" I thought I would start with the basics.

"Tracey, who are you?" I watched her as she scanned the room, noticing the four of us standing at intervals surrounding her.

"Who did you come with tonight?" I needed to find out who her date was so we could try and work out if we had another native gone wild. Once I had remembered that she would have been subject to the switch over the same as the rest of us I suspected she could have duped a vampire into bringing her as their date.

"Just a guy, what's going on? Why are you all watching me like that?" I had noticed in all the questions Tracey had asked, not once did she inquire about her change in species.

"Now, now don't play games Tracey. I know you know more than you're letting on..." I was interrupted by Amelia's return with Tracey's date. I could not believe my eyes, it was Clancy. How could he so stupid as to get involved with a witch after everything he had been through. It just goes to show some people never learned their lesson no matter how painful.

Clancy bowed to Eric and Eric snorted his disgust, he had obviously come to the same conclusion I had.

Amelia came over to me as Eric, Pam and Clancy began a heated discussion.

"Sookie, the spell should have ended when the others died." I was worried that it had not been broken.

"Any theories?"

As we were talking none of us had noticed Tracey making moves, quick as a flash Tray had pounced on her back thrusting a broken chair leg through her chest, causing her final death and her disintegration into ash.

It happened so fast the ex-vampires were all taken by surprise.

"Well there goes that line of information. What now?" Tray at least had the decency to look ashamed.

We planned a holding pattern to try and contain everyone affected by the spell; we all split to take care of our allocated jobs. Eric and I went off to find Mr Squires to organise our takeover of the hotel.

oOoOoOoOo

We had all congregated back in the lobby, Pam had managed to get to the King to explain the plan and he was amenable. Tray and Amelia had managed to round all the Supes back into the ballroom and Eric and I had managed to glamour the manager into thinking there was a conference that had sold out the hotel. Pam showed her skills by hacking into the computer system to book rooms and sort keys. All we had to do now was distribute the key cards and get everyone to bed.

oOoOoOoOo

There are times when I clearly know why I love Eric and this was one of them. Eric had arranged with Pam to have the honeymoon suite. It was large and opulent, fitted with the special glass like the Pyramid so it was safe enough for me. Amelia had started to make calls trying to research the possible spells that may have been cast in the hope we may rectify this situation.

Once in our room Eric came up behind me and enveloped me in his long arms, he nuzzled into my neck and squeezed. I rubbed my hands along his arms and linked our hands together. I had been telling myself all evening that we would have to wait till later, it was now later. With that thought my fangs ran down as I rubbed myself against the growing length encased in that green Lycra. I turned and kissed him for all I was worth forgetting the he needed to breathe, he had to try and push me away to draw in much needed oxygen.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot." I felt really bad for getting carried away.

"It's something we both must get used to."

"For how long? What if we are stuck like this forever?" I should have been feeling panicked but I just couldn't summon that particular emotion.

"Amelia is working on it and I am sure she will have some answers for us come tomorrow, until then we might as well enjoy ourselves." He raised his eyebrow and leaned back in to continue the kiss. We were both desperately trying to undress the other. Buttons were popped and shoes kicked across the room, we were lost in a frenzy of activity, making our way towards the bed where we spent a glorious amount of time worshiping each other.

"Lover, you cannot feed again tonight, you took quite a lot of blood earlier."

"Not even a little nibble?" I playfully nipped a trail all the way down to his penis; I had discovered I could elicit wonderful noises from Eric thanks to not needing to breathe (I just had to concentrate on keeping my fangs from dropping down).

Eric had an attack of male ego; but after getting over the disappointment of being unable to 'report for action' as quickly as he could normally he put his other talents to good use. He was a true master with his mouth and hands. We spent the hours just before dawn lost in a sexual tangle which brought a delightful sheen of sweat to Eric's flushed skin. We both fell into unconsciousness at the same time. I was amazed how the sun pulled me into my death so gradually, it was very similar to falling asleep normally.

oOoOoOoOo

I came to and realised there was somebody next to me. It took a second for memories of last night to come flooding back. I sat bolt upright in panic, reaching up to my mouth with my hands to feel for fangs. I felt normal, I felt warm but most importantly I felt the need to breathe. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, thinking it had all been a very elaborate and realistic nightmare. I felt out with my brain and detected one sleeping brain and one void (vampire) on this floor. Hold up; this floor? My eyes flew open and I took in my surroundings, we were in a hotel room, the same room Eric and I trashed last night. I slumped back into the pillows and looked over to Eric lying next to me.

"Evening lover." He smiled at me and ran the back of his finger across my cheek. It was the simplest of touches but it was enough to help calm me.

"Please..." I reached over and pushed his lip up and waited.

He knew what I was asking and dropped his fangs. I was so relieved I hugged him and crushed my mouth onto his so hard I felt one of his fangs prick my lip but I didn't care. "All is right with the world." He chuckled but quickly continued the kiss.

oOoOoOoOo

The following day we managed to put together the series of unfortunate events. Sarah Newlin had apparently planned to turn all Vampires human therefore making them weak and easier to kill; but her plan had backfired and skills were swapped not lost. Amelia had explained that the witches who manufactured the spell must have been novices and had only been able to cast it for one rotation of the sun. As the sun set everyone was restored to their original states. In an interesting turn of events our favourite Lieutenant, Victor Madden, had been out enjoying his humanness and was sunbathing by the pool as sunset began, he was unfortunate not to be able to find adequate shelter as he was returned to his vampire state, was burned and sent to his final death by the last of the sun's rays. A few other Vampires had been caught out but most only suffered superficial burns that would heal in no time.

Pam was extremely glad she had decided on using the hotel spa during the day, she had spent six hours being primped, polished and waxed to within an inch of her life. She was so happy that she was now looking at a future of never having to remove unwanted hair ever again!

Amelia and Tray had found a new appreciation for each other and the whole experience seemed to bring them closer.

The King was upset to lose his Lieutenant but was glad to still have his undead life and returned to Vegas as quickly as possible. He had sent a messenger with a hand written letter of gratitude for my part in resolving the situation discreetly; he had also extended an invitation to another party in my honour to thank me properly.

I had to send word to politely, but firmly refuse.


End file.
